In Which Doumeki Makes A Vow
by Kluddle
Summary: Doumeki wants to know what Watanuki was talking about. ON HAITUS. :
1. Chapter 1

**In Which Doumeki Makes A Vow**

**A/N**: First fanfiction, so please don't kill me TT ^ TT

**Disclaimer**: I'm not CLAMP. I might love their work's, but I'm not them.

* * *

"I wonder what they looked like?", the black-haired, glasses-wearing, spaz-attack-pron teen murmered. It was a warm spring day, and Watanuki and Doumeki were walking home from school, and Watanuki had been thinking this thought for so long that he actually wasn't that surprised when he said it out loud.

"What are you talking about?", Doumeki asked, stopping in his tracks. When that small and painful voice came from Watanuki's lip's he knew from past expeirence that it usually meant the idiot had something on his mind that was bothering him.

Watanuki looked up, startled that Doumeki had heard him, his voice had been rather low."Nothing concerning you!!" Watanuki snapped, embarrassed Doumeki had asked him who he was talking about.

Doumeki inwardly flinched at the unusual harshness in the seer's voice. True, Watanuki spent most of his time with Doumki either yelling, screaming, complaining, or back-sassing the exorcise, but his shouts were almost never serious in their mocking, because in truth, Watanuki had actually grown to like the archer, at least on a human level.

Of course, Watanuki would never admit it. He'd much rather give swimming in a tank full of blood thirsty sharks a try then tell anyone he had developed a fondness for the emotionless robot named Doumeki.

Stalking past Doumeki, Watanuki started speed- walking to Yuko's shop. God forbid what nasty punishment she would make him do if he were late.

Doumeki considered catching up to him, shaking some sense into the idiot, and telling him straight up that, yes, it did concern him.

Because anything that would make Watanuki upset is a concern of Doumeki's.

Just as Doumeki had finalized a straightforward plan to knock some brains into the seer did Watanuki slow down and turn back to look at Doumeki. He was about 15 feet away, but Doumeki heard clearly what was said and his heart clenched when the the words reached him.

"If you want to know so badly, I was talking about my parents." With that Watanuki spun around with a easily seen blush on his pale skin and sprinted the last couple of blocks to Yuko's shop.

Doumeki stood their on the side of the road for a bit, staring at the spot Watanuki had been before his burst of energy, and made another solemn vow concerning Watanuki.

No matter what, he would protect Watanuki. He would keep an ultra stern watch over the spirit-attracting magnite, and keep him safe from harm.

Because anything that would hurt, harm, or make Watanuki sad is a concern of Doumeki's.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Which Doumeki Makes A Vow**

**A/N: **This story was supposed to be a nice little one-shot, but... I guess I crack under polite demands. Either that or I'm just a suck-up. I wonder... :/

Anyhow, here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it. ^^ And even if you don't like it I hope you at least have a good time reading it. :D

**Disclaimer: **I am not CLAMP. If I was them my pen name wouldn't be **CLAMP and Fai lover13 **because that would sound odd :)

* * *

Even Kohane-chan had to agree, Doumeki had taken "stalking" Watanuki to the next level. Everywhere the seer went that was remotely dangerous or housed spirits, there Doumeki would be, in all his expressionless glory.

* * *

_" It's not sweet! "_, Watanuki had complained to the ever liquor infested, crazy scheme-making, yet wise boss of his. _" Annoying is what it is! I can't live like this! MY PERSONAL BUBBLE IS BEING VIOLATED!! " _With this sentence Watanuki had made a waving notion with his arms, clearly displaying his displeasure with the archer.

_" Well, I think it's sweet. " _Yuko had said, grinning in the I-Know-Something-You're-To-Dense-To-Realize sort of way, which was a grin he was seeming to get a lot these days. _" Besides, do you have any idea why he's following you? "_

_" Of, course I do! "_,Watanuki had exclaimed, while he childishly stomped his foot on the floor of the shop. _" It's because he's a creepy STALKER __that enjoys TORTURING me every second he can get by asking for me to make more and more food that will only end up being DEVOURED by that black hole he calls a stomach!!!__"_

_" Oh Watanuki, you really are a helpless case..."_Yuko then proceeded to open a bottle of sake and pour half the contents down her throat.

_" Speaking of black holes... " _muttered Watanuki, as he started to grumble about the deadly amount of liquor the witch drank every day, and how, sometime in the future, it would finally catch up with her.

_" Now now, " _Yuko had merrily chirped. _" You're just saying that because I __**know**__ and you don't have a clue what's going on."_

_" What do you mean? "_Watanuki mumbled. _" You seriously are completely hard to understand when you talk in your riddle-mumbo-jumbo language."_

Then, right when he was hoping to get his answer, the kettle in the kitchen went off. Quickly, Watanuki speed out of the room and down the hall, towards the shrill sound of the whistle.

Yuko smirked down at Mokona. _" He's so __**unaware**__, isn't he? " _

_" Yup! "_Mokona agreed cheerfully. _" That's our Watanuki! "_

* * *

Watanuki woke up the next morning and made a decision. Once Doumeki started to follow his every move today, he would corner the man and DEMAND to be given some personal space. He devised how the whole scene would go down in his head while he made himself breakfest, and by the time he began to walk down the street he was sure he'd get the dummy to listen to him.

" Oi. " Jumping three feet in the air and yelping in a startled manner,Watanuki turned around, ready to face Doumeki and yell at the exorcise for nearly making him go into cardiac arrest.

" YOU! " Watanuki shouted pointing his finger accusingly at his arch-rival. " Why do you keep stalking me! "

" I'm not. " Doumeki stated in his normal voice. This angered Watanuki further. Not only was the creep lying to his face, he also seemed to be unaffected by Watanuki's rage! Clenching his fist's tight, the seer stomped over to Doumeki, grabbed him by the collar, and glaring he hissed out, **" You are TOO!!! **I walk into a store and there you are. I go out for a walk and there you are. I take ten steps out of my house and THERE YOU ARE!!! "

_" There, "_Watanuki thought. _" You can't fight with the facts. "_

Doumeki's eye's hardened as he brought his hands up to reach Watanuki's hands lodged in his shirt. Gently, he unclasped their tight dead-grip on his collar and pulled them up to reach his lips. Then, glancing down at the clueless, unaware, and utterly dense idiot he murmered, " Maybe I'm following you for a reason. " Then he slowly dropped Watanuki's soft, pale, hands and muttered, in a barely whispered voice that seemed to be full of conviction, " You make me worry, you idiot. I've just been concerned." With that he turned around and started walking to school.

Watanuki, on the other hand, was frozen in place. His cheeks were a bright red, his heart beat was running a marathon inside his body, and his mind was thinking, " Wha-wha-what in the world?! "

He had planned it so perfectly well. Watanuki had had everything that would be said arranged in his head. How did it end up with Doumeki invading his personal space on a much higher level?! Not to mention what was said!

And why the heck was his heart still dancing up a storm inside of him?


	3. Chapter 3

In Which Doumeki Makes A Vow

A/N: Yayyyy! :D I got another chapter done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They make me happy~.

Disclaimer: Yah right, I wish....

* * *

Watanuki had done a fairly good job of evading Doumeki after that, in fact, he didn't even see the archer until lunch.

And of course, once Watanuki caught sight of Doumeki walking toward him, he did what any sane person would do in his situation.

He ran. He ran as if a pack of spirits, an insanely drunk and manipulating Yuko, and Mokona were all at his heels, screaming at him to change into a kitty maid uniform and do the hula while being taped.

In other words, he ran at light speed, not stopping until he reached his destination.

Which was hiding in the locker room. It was empty because of it being lunch, and when the seer sat down to catch his breath his breathing was laboured and his legs felt like lead. " Why the heck am I acting like this!? " Watanuki muttered to himself. " I should go up to that jerk and give him a piece of my mind! " While he stayed like that, the door to the locker room opened, and a certain " jerk " crept in unnoticed while Watanuki continued to give his rant.

" I mean, what in the world did that stupid jerk mean by what he said!!! He couldn't actually be... " the seer's voice lowered to a light whisper. " worried about me, could he? " Watanuki clenched his fists tightly together. " But that's **IMPOSSIBLE! **"

Doumeki's eyebrow twitched in an annoyed fashion. " You're so dumb. "

Watanuki froze. " WHAT! Yo-yo-you.... YOU!!! WHAT THE- YOU!!!? " Once he realized what he was shouting at top volume, Watanuki immediately clamped his mouth shut with his hands, and turned beet red.

Then it it hit him what the stoic man had said. **" WHY YOU- I'M NOT DUMB!! " **The black haired ghost beacon pointed accusingly at Doumeki. " How dare you FOLLOW ME! I have a right to my own space!! "

Doumeki glared at the shorter boy. How could Watanuki be so utterly blind!? Even after he had basically spelled it out for him? This guy was hopeless!

Doumeki let out a ragged, frustrated breath. Did the Gods seriously despise him THIS MUCH?! Someone up there must enjoy delivering him pain. First was the ghost-woman, then it was that spider, and then it was watching helplessly as Watanuki fell onto the ground, in a pool of glass and blood.

Walking straight over to the idiot, in a way that could only be described as being ticked off, Doumeki glared down at him and growled out, " You know, sometimes you can be so-so...! " The exorcise felt his fingers curl into fists, and with a voice that could cut ice, he looked Watanuki in the eye and said clearly, " It's not stalking at all. Like I told you earlier, I'm concerned. I... " he grabbed Watanuki by the shoulders, and brought his face close enough for the seer to see that his eyes were overcome with emotion. " I don't want to lose you. " With that Doumeki let go of Watanuki and backed up a bit. " If you still don't understand, " he muttered, " then you really need help. "

Turning slowly, Doumeki walked out the door, as silently as he had come in, just as the bell rang.

Watanuki didn't hear it. His ears were pounding, his face was getting redder by the second, and his eyes were blurry. Stumbling, he fell to the floor with a soft thump and didn't get back up for a while.

Because, you see, for once in his life, Watanuki couldn't think of a thing to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Which Doumeki Makes a Vow**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, but I had this gianourmus math packet to do, and I kind of... hate math. -_-'

But here you have it, the 4th Chapter of In Which Doumeki Makes A Vow! :)

**Disclaimer: **I'm as close to being CLAMP as mud is close to being water.

* * *

" You know, " Yuko drawled out, " I have a feeling you get it now. "

Said shop owner was currently enjoying her 18th (Watanukihad been counting) bottle of sake. On her feet she wore a pair of pitch black, 2 inch high heels, with identical quarter moon symbols on the point of each toe. Her outfit was another beautiful, revealing, yet sofisticated kinomoto, with a dark blue cloud pattern and frills on the end. Her hair was done up in a elaborate reminince of a bun, even though a bit of her long, black hair still flowed down one side of her neck. Setting her cup down on the table, she observed her hired help (indentured slave) with keen and knowing eyes.

Watanuki was quickly drying dishes, much faster than usual, and pretending not to hear a thing the witch was saying. His pale hands were shaking, and at any moment he knew it was a given that he would drop a very expensive plate of Yuko's on the floor, and it would shatter into a million pieces, while Yuko would laugh in the background and say, in that oh-so-Yuko way, _" That's going to cost you, Watanuki. " _

" That would be great, you know. " , the time-space alchoholic laughed (though to Watanuki it sounded much more like a cackle). " If you were to finally figure it out. It would save Doumeki from a lot of pain... " at this her voice grew low, and her eyes downed a wise look.

The plate the seer had been holding slipped from his hands, but landed, (thankfully) back in the sink. Whirling around to face the ever mysterious Yuko, Watanuki frantically waved the dish rag

back and forth, spraying his white apron with dots of water. " Stop it, Yuko! I don't have any clue what's going on! First he acts wierd, then he starts stalking me, and then he- " Watanuki quickly covered his mouth. No. There was no way whatsoever the teen would EVER tell her that. That Doumeki had... had... said what he had said to him.

Yuko smirked. Watanuki's face was beet red, in the absolutely most adorable sort of way, and his hair was ruffled, with a bit of it wet from his outburst of water-spraying. His hand was still gripped over his mouth, keeping his lips from telling the witch something she already knew. After all, she was Yuko.

" Watanuki, I'm letting you off early today." she pronounced, her grin spreading. Oh this was going to be fun. " I'd like you to deliver something for me. After you do you can go straight home."

From underneath her chair she pulled out a red box, about the size of a small book. Uncovering his mouth, Watanuki looked at his boss suspiciously. " What's inside that? " he asked, even as his hands reached for it. No matter what was in it, it would give him some time to think things out, which was what he really needed right now.

" Nothing life-threating. " Yuko stated, as she watched Mokona bounce in through the door, after being in the other room, talking to the white Mokona.

" While that's good, at least. " Watanuki sighed. " But where do you want me to take it? "

" I want you to walk out of this shop and step 155 paces to the left. Then open the cover of the box. On the top of all the papers inside there will be a map. " With that Yuko started to walk out of the room, with Mokona at her heels. " Good luck.~ " , she called back, just before the door closed.

* * *

" Where'd you send him? " Mokona asked Yuko, who was grinning like a mad woman. smiling.

" Oh, just to a little shrine not far from here. "


	5. Chapter 5

**In Which Doumeki Makes A Vow**

**A/N:**I'm sooooooo sorry, school has been sending me to an early grave. T ^ T I need to learn how to update faster.

**Disclaimer:**The day I become CLAMP will be the day Albert Enstein (is that how you spell it? ) is revived and asked to host the 2072 Acadamy Awards. O_o

. . . ~ . . . ~ . . .

Watanuki was mentally picturing all the many ways he would kill Yuko. That drunkard had led him straight to a temple, in which resided none other than that jerk Doumeki! Oh, if thoughts could destroy, Yuko would be one dead witch, 6 feet under and counting. Why had she-

" Oi." That was the absolute LAST straw.

" YOU!!! YOU, YOU, YOU!!!! THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!!!! " Watanuki screeched, his arm holding the small box now dangerously swinging through the air, very close to Doumeki's skull. " HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SO.....**ARGHHH!!!! **"

Doumeki raised his eyebrows a fraction of a millimeter. He hadn't been expecting the ghost beacon boy to show up at his temple, especially this late in the evening. Instead, he was totally ready to start getting the silent treatment from the seer at school, complete with frowns, cold-shoulders, swearing (even though that didn't really count as silent), and pouts. Doumeki hated it when Watanuki started being an idiot like that.

Even if the pouts were adorable.....but that was beside the point.

" So what? I make you so....what? " the archer asked, his eyes narrowing.

" What do you mean, so what? You make me so ANNOYED that I can barely keep my temper down half the time, so FRUSTRATED that I usually - no wait, make that ALWAYS feel like punching you in the face, so UNCOMFORTABLE that just being close to you makes me squirm, and above all else, so **CONFUSED!!!! **" By the time Watanuki was done ranting, his face was red and he was gasping for air, while the box lay discarded on the ground. Doumeki just stared at him for a moment, until...

" The reason you're always so annoyed and frustrated is just because you're an idiot who has a hard time excepting things for what they are. " Doumeki stated plainly, while Watanuki just glared at him. Then, the exorcise took a few quick steps forward and grabbed the boys delicate hands. Immediately after, he let the hands drop but instead of backing up he placed his palms on Watanuki's shoulders, and watched as the seer's face began to turn red. " If you think this is uncomfortable, then your word choice is extremly poor. " Watanuki's eyes swam with an emotion Doumeki couldn't exactly pinpoint, but guessed it was a mix of shock, anger, embarrassment, and...something extra. " If anything, I'd call it ATTRACTION. " Doumeki watched as Watanuki's whole face decided to impersonate a tomato. A very ripe and cute tomato.

Holding the stubborn boys face in his hands, he leaned in closer, so close that he could hear Watanuki's breathing hitch up to an almost unbearable sensual pant, and his flushed face only heated up more. His eyes were blurred over with yet another emotion Doumeki couldn't quite put his finger on. " D-D-Doumeki....w-wh-what are- "

" As for confused, " Doumeki breathed out raspingly, ignoring Watanuki's words, " I can fix that. "

And before Watanuki had any time to voice his opinions, Doumeki had moved his lips onto the boy's mouth. Watanuki's eyeballs almost fell out from their sockets, but before he realized it, the seer's pale fingers were twisting and curling into the short hair of Doumeki's neck, while his mind and pride went ballistic inside his head.

Doumeki's arms then left his shoulders and instead started down Watanuki's back, sending a heated shiver down Watanuki's spine. When the restless hands finally reached his hips and started to slide underneath the seer's shirt, Watanuki let out a breathless moan into Doumeki's mouth, something that nearly made the archer completely lose sense of reality.

Pulling his lips away from Watanuki's, Doumeki slowly removed his hands from the pale skin of the young boy's back, and stepped back a foot before things went too far. Watanuki was breathing hard, his breath at an almost fever-like pitch, and his eyes were still hard with that stupid something that was going to drive Doumeki insane.

After Doumeki had brought in enough air, he looked Watanuki squarely in the eyes, and opened his mouth.

" Are you still confused. "

. . . ~ . . . ~ . . .

**A/N:**Yes, I made it yaoi. Please don't kill me. I had planned to make it yaoi from the start, so anyone with objections, please, instead of flamming, just stop reading this. ^ ^


End file.
